Losing Luna
by TheEpicness9000
Summary: After her siblings read her diary, Luna runs away from home. Can the other Louds get her back?
1. Diary

**FOREWORD**

Hello, it's me, Epic. I was inspired by LunaLoudFan10 on DeviantArt to make this story. I see a lot of Fanfics where Lincoln runs away and thought "Why not Luna?" So, inspired by LLF's bad dream one day, here's

 **LOSING LUNA**

 **CHAPTER 1: Diary**

Lola was getting annoyed with Luna's jarring guitar jam. She was not willing to spend 30 more minutes in her room, forced to listen to the screaming guitar as she prepared for the pageant. She left her room and walked over to Luna's, willing to cut cords. However, when she peeked into the tomgirl's room, she saw Luna's purple diary. Security was not a match for Lola, as she had a lockpick. She covertly took the diary and left to her own room. There, she used her lockpick kit to pop the lock band and open the diary. When she looked inside, she saw amazing secrets that Luna would never spill. Every page she turned revealed even more embarrassing trivia.

Lana walked into the door. "Hey, sis, what are you reading?"

Lola turned to her tomgirl twin. "A diary someone dropped," she lied.

Lola's statement attracted more of the Louds. Soon, all the other siblings (except Luna) were reading with her.

"Dang," Leni said, "Luna really _does_ have a stash of Mick Swagger pictures in her guitar!"

"Yeah," Luan replied. "I can't believe she doesn't like some of her own songs. Like, She's the rock and roll girl!"

At that moment, Luna set down her guitar and took a break. She heard voices, so she decided to investigate.

"My favorite one," Lori said, "is where she secretly kisses a picture of Sam, which is taped to Lucy's bust of Edwin."

"That's eerily similar to an something I did," Lincoln responded.

Luna peeked into Lola's room and saw the purple book. When Lola lifted it up, the rockstar noticed that it _**WAS**_ her diary! The moment she saw the words "Luna's Diary", she gasped and teared up.

"Luna, would you like to sit and read?" Lola asked, not caring about Luna.

It was at that moment that Luna's trust in the others shattered, her heart broke, and she wanted to run away. She already had a bad day today, and the stress just kept coming. She had quick flashbacks of everything that happened through the day:

She was having a livestreamed jamming session that morning (of course, after the others were awake) when her amp suddenly brunt out and all six of her strings broke at once.

She nearly got into a heated argument with Sam over whether to eat spaghetti or steak for lunch. Sam was at the point of breakup, but realized the two could be mixed as spaghetti and meatballs.

She retried her livestream, but triggered a prank trap set by Luan. She was lucky that the event didn't go viral.

While eating the spaghetti, a meatball slammed into Luna's eye as she sucked on a noodle, and sauce on the noodle got on her other eye, effectively blinding her. It took her five minutes to find a sink, but not before she tripped five times.

A mix of emotions was building up along the day, but...

This did it. The dam burst.

Luna sprinted off, bawling her eyes out. She jumped in her bed and cried, her tears soaking her pillow like a sponge. Immediately, the Louds turned to Lola.

"Luna looked stressed when she came up to the room. This could be a mistake. We may be hypocrites when we say this, but... you shouldn't have taken the diary!" Leni noticed. Although not the smartest Loud, she was caring.

"Look, I can explain!" Lola tried to fend off the storm, but it was too late. What quickly followed was a heated argument and a long talk about not reading others' diaries.

* * *

Luna sadly got out of her bed. According to the alarm clock, it was midnight.

The poor rockstar walked to the door and pulled the attic hatch string. In the large room, she took two large roller suitcases, then carefully descended the stairs with the cases.

When she entered her room, she took her beloved guitar, an amp, and a snare drum and stuffed them in one case. In the other, she put her laptop, wallet, clothes, a picture of Sam, and her blanket and pillow. She then sadly walked down the stairs, her silvery rollers silently hitting the thickly carpeted steps with each drop. Shen she got outside, she took one last look at her former home which made the memories she lived with.

"So long, Loud House."

* * *

Grammar improved with Grammarly


	2. Where's Luna?

**CHAPTER 2 - WHERE'S LUNA?**

Luna walked sadly down the moonlit street, silvery rollers in tow. The poor girl was looking left and right, eyes peeled for a new home. Despite a solid 15 minutes passing, she never lost her sadness. Then it hit her like a truck: every bad thing she ever did to her siblings. She threatened Lincoln and attacked Luan. She annoyed Lori and took Lily's xylophone while the infant was using it. She even stole Lincoln's bedsheets for a divider between Lori's and Leni's beds. A _**DIVIDER**_ , which could have been made with some mahogany wood instead.

Luna fell to her knees and cried. She never cried this hard in her life. She only stopped 15 minutes later when a car approached her, to which she promptly reacted by grabbing her stuff and fleeing to the safety of the shoulder.

As she mounted the curb, she saw an all-too-familiar house. Sam's house. Deciding not to disturb whoever may be inside, she instead crashed the night by sleeping on the porch swing.

WWWWW

Luan awoke to her alarm clock ringing. She looked up to crack a joke to Luna and start the day, but in her place, the prankster saw a note. Heartbroken that Luna ran away, she took the note and walked downstairs with her siblings yo prepare for breakfast. The others were not prepared for the heartbreaking news that was coming.

"Where's Luna?" Lori asked.

"Per-perhaps this note will explain," Luan sadly said before she began to read the note out loud.

 _To whoever it may concern,_

 _I know I have gotten a lot of memories in this house, but I must move on. I know I am giving you bad memories, so I am moving out and looking for a new family. By now, I may have already found one._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Luna "Humiliated and Heartbroken" Loud_

"We drove Luna away?!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Leni reassured as she looked out to the street. "She's out there somewhere. We'll find her."

WWWWW

Grammar improved with Grammarly


	3. Arrival

**CHAPTER 3 - ARRIVAL**

 **Excuse the long delay, I was out of ideas.**

Sam awoke to the gentle buzzing of her alarm clock. She quickly got to work with brushing her teeth, getting new clothes on, and pouring cereal. When she went out to the front porch, though, she saw something shocking. (It wouldn't be shocking if you followed this story.)

An all-too-familiar rockstar was sleeping on her porch.

"Luna," Sam asked, waking Luna up, "what are you doing here?"

"The siblings..." Luna replied sadly, "they read my diary."

"Aww. It must hurt knowing your secrets are now getting spilled. Thankfully not over the Internet."

"Phew..."

"I know you are hurt emotionally, so come on inside. I'll prepare you a nice mug of coffee."

Luna walked through the doorway, and Sam guided her to the kitchen. Of course, _after_ closing the door for Luna.

WWWWW

Luan finished printing 75 posters to nail around town, plus an additional 45 handout flyers. Each flyer and poster said the following:

 **HAVE YOU SEEN ME?**

 **LUNA LOUD - AGE 15 - SEX F**

 **IF FOUND, CALL (248) 568 - 3737**

Emblazoned within the middle was a large facial profile of Luna alongside a full-body shot of her. Each flyer also had an additional message: "Please pass this flyer around."

"Okay, the posters are ready," Luan announced. "It took me an entire color ink cartridge to finish them. Phew."

"I made additional flashing question marks for each poster plus a retroreflective white-black band for each one," Lisa added. "They are bound to get noticed now."

"We need to spread them around town," Lincoln said. "Hand out flyers, nail posters to poles, and ensure they're scattered about. Leni will not get the privilege of handing them out or mounting them, so the most she can do is wheel a cart around."

"We need to be quick," Leni warned. "She may not be out there for long."

 **DID YOU KNOW? The phone number is a real area code in Michigan, followed by "LOUDRES" in phone numbers.**


	4. Wanted Woman

**This chapter absolutely glitched out when uploaded. Without any more p style errors, I present you...**

 **CHAPTER 4 - WANTED WOMAN**

Luna made herself at home in Sam's comfortable house. She looked up to Sam's trophy case, which was lined with numerous medals, ribbons, badges, and trophies (duh) obtained with her passion for rock. Luna stared at the shelves, immersed in Sam's love for rock. Inside the case was also a picture of the two posing for a selfie. Luna felt warmed that someone cared for her in tough times.

That feeling was cut off by the ringing of a phone. Sam's phone. The Louds were trying to make contact! Sam pulled her phone from her pocket and answered the call. Luna eavesdropped in on the conversation.

 _"Hello? Is this Sam?"_ asked a familiar voice over the line: Lincoln.

"Yes! Why did you call?" Sam replied.

 _"Luna ran away. We suspect she is with you. Is she?"_

Luna gasped quietly. The Forbidden Question has been asked.

"Yes, she is. I'm taking care of her. Rest assured that she will be waiting on the front porch for you."

Luna froze. She didn't know what to do. Then instinct kicked in and she did the only option that came to her: _**RUN.**_

The rockstar sprinted up the stairs in a flash, took a sharp left, and disappeared from Sam's view.

"Luna! Come here!" Sam called.

Continuing to follow her instinct, Luna hung a quick right and entered the bathroom. The moment she got in, she slammed and locked the door, opened the soap cabinet, swiped away many soaps, sanitizers, and shampoos, and dove in.

The doorknob jingled as Sam attempted to turn it. Needless to say, she figured out the door was locked and went to get a flathead screwdriver. Luna just sat still, all options exhausted.

WWWWW

The Louds jumped for joy when they heard the good news from Sam. Luna has been found, and was at Sam's house!

"Pack your bags, Louds," Lori announced, "we're going on a reunion tour!"

"We know where she is," Leni said. "Now all we have to do is find her."

WWWWW

Grammar improved with Grammarly


	5. The Clock Is Ticking

**Sorry for the huge delay, my thinking was jammed.**

* * *

Luna remained still in the cabinet. She didn't know what to do. The one way out was the way she came in, and now that was a hazard. The only other option was the window, which could not be opened.

Sam opened the door and saw the mess of soaps on the floor, which betrayed Luna's location.

"Found you!"

Luna felt her heart pound as Sam opened the cabinet and pulled her out, then dragged her to the kitchen and locked her to a chair with a chain.

"We don't want you running off while your siblings come for you," said Sam. "I know the perfect thing that will keep you here."

Sam walked over to the fridge and pulled out a Sabatasso's pizza single. "Mmm mmm mmm! Delicious pizza singles just for you." She showed the still wrapped pizza to Luna. "Looks you can't resist, even when uncooked." Sam tore open the packaging, pulled out the single and crisping tray, placed them in the microwave, and set it to cook.

1:35... 1:34... 1:33...

Luna watched as the timer counted down. She couldn't do a thing about it.

1:22... 1:21... 1:20...

Sam sniffed the air. "Doesn't it smell good right now?" She then proceeded to waft the crispy scent to Luna.

1:07... 1:06... 1:05...

The padlock to the chains seemed to mock Luna. "Oh, look. A crybaby whose diary got taken."

:53... :52... :51...

Luna watched as Vanzilla pulled up in the driveway. Time seemed to stop for her until...

BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP

The words "FOOD IS READY" sequenced across the 16-segment display. But to Luna, it said, "TIME TO RUN".

The Louds opened the door and swarmed Luna. Sam gave Lori the key, but when she opened the padlock, Luna _**BOLTED.**_ Within seconds, she was away again, this time under Simon's bed.

* * *

Special thanks to InklingBear for the cover.


	6. The Abandoned Restaurant

**ATTENTION READERS: There is a guest troll in the reviews. This is a reminder that I will not tolerate trolling and/or homophobia in the reviews. Anonymous reviews will be removed, and registered users' reviews will be reported.**

 **CHAPTER BEGINS HERE**

 **CHAPTER BEGINS HERE**

 **CHAPTER BEGINS HERE**

Luna sat quietly under Simon's bed. She didn't know what to do, so she just waited for a good fifteen minutes. Then Sam came in.

"Luna, I know you're here," said Sam. "The bed is quite high."

Luna realized that she was highly visible. So she did the only logical thing that came to her mind: push Sam out of the way, grab her bags, and run.

After leaving the house, Luna took a 270 and dove under the porch. There, now quite invisible, she waited and watched through the wooden boards for Vanzilla to leave. Once the Louds gave up on their search, Luna crawled out, pulled her bags out, and began a long walk.

* * *

Luna walked down a rather isolated road. Its pavement was quite cracked and unstable. The houses on the sides were boarded up. The street lamps were bent and damaged. The depressing atmosphere made Luna shed a tear.

Then she heard barking. A lot of barking. A pack of stray dogs began chasing her down the street. She saw a hole in an abandoned restaurant and made a beeline toward it. When she dove in, her waist got stuck.

"Dang it! I shouldn't have eaten much more at those lunches!"

The dogs ran after Luna, who desperately tried to fend them off by kicking her legs wildly, all the while she was pushing on the walls to free herself and get in.

"Myyy… Liiiiife… Woooon't… Eeeeend… Liiiiike… Thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis…!"

Luna finally popped free and fell to the floor. The dogs retreated as she pulled her suitcases through. "Dang, I really should burn a bit of my weight off," she said while dusting herself off.

Luna surveyed the room to see what she had to work with. There were many broken chairs and tables scattered around the room. However, there were some that still survived. There was a furnace, similar to the one at home, right next to the bar table. Luna figured that she could burn some sticks and broken chairs to heat it up.

When Luna climbed over the counter and entered the kitchen, she saw a breaker box. Nothing happened, however, when she flipped the main switch. She returned to the dining area and washed away dust with a water-filled bucket, then decided to call it a night and set an air mattress on the floor.

* * *

Luna woke up to the sun shining through one of the many holes in the roof. When she actually _stood_ up, she saw an orange tabby cat meowing at her. She approached it, causing it to run off through a hole to the kitchen. When she tried to vault the counter again, the shutter slammed right before she could pass, and then part of the ceiling caved in, blocking the counter.

"Not again," Luna said. "I really should have toned down on my lunches and dinners."

Luna deflated her mattress and stored it away again. Then she pulled her suitcases to the hole, then pushed herself through. After popping out on the other side, she grabbed her suitcases and treaded through the kitchen.

The cat continued into a hole in the locked door to the manager's office, which was thankfully larger. Luna simply crawled through. The next hole led out of the restaurant. Upon taking a few steps onto the soil, Luna was suddenly ambushed from above by Lynn.

 **CHAPTER ENDS HERE**

 **CHAPTER ENDS HERE**

 **CHAPTER ENDS HERE**

 **Removed anon reviews:**

Chapter 5: "Aww, where's the part where Luna the faggot gets murdered?" Removed for: Homophobia

Chapter 1: "Yay, Luna the faggot left the show! She was the worst character ever." Removed for: Homophobia

 **These reviews will be kept as evidence unless I am asked to remove them by legitimate users or FanFiction staff.**


	7. Ambush!

"Nice work on those silent demolition charges, Lisa." Luna immediately recognized that voice as Lori's. "And I never thought tracing her phone signal would be effective. Why didn't you think of that before?"

"Luna's leaving was too sudden for me. I needed time to prepare."

Luna managed to sling Lynn off her back but was quickly rammed head-on by Lola's princess car, causing the rocker to fall forward and faceplant into the dirt. Lola quickly took the opportunity to park right on Luna. Leni and Luan dove onto Luna to keep her pinned.

Between the two, Luna could make out the cat approaching Lincoln, who had a bucket of soapy water. When he dumped the water on the cat, the orange dye washed off, revealing it to be Cliff. The family feline didn't waste any time into running after Luna and snagging her foot.

"Excellent!" Lisa cheered. "Those test runs in the simulation chamber paid off. Luna won't get away!"

Luna threw Luan and Leni off, pushed the car away, and shook off Cliff. But just as she started running, she tripped on Geo's hamster ball. She got up and sprinted for the hole she used.

Then Lily, riding Charles, threw bouncy balls in Luna's way, leaving the runaway rocker to slip, slide, and slam into the wall. Luna was dazed for a few moments, giving the Louds the opportunity to surround her.

Left with no choice, Luna dove into the hole back into the manager's office. But when she came in, she saw someone right in her face. He quickly grabbed Luna, stuffed her in a tough bag, and tied it shut.

Luna heard the Louds grumble in frustration and the leaving footsteps. Now she wished she had just gone with them instead of running off again. But then she heard the door open and some quiet speech. She didn't know what it was, but she made out _who_ it was. Lori was speaking with the figure. He was a hired grabman! Then Luna felt the bag being dragged along and loaded into a van.


	8. The Concert

Luna started struggling in the bag. She didn't want to be reunited with her siblings. She felt like they would go right back to annoying her. She wanted to get free. But no matter how much she strained the bag, it never burst. She just continued struggling in the back of the van as it drove to an unknown location.

After what seemed like an eternity (but was really just twelve minutes), the van finally came to a stop. Luna was pulled out of the trunk and carried to a seat. Once there, the bag was finally opened by the same figure. Luna found herself in some kind of concert, with a head-on view to the currently empty stage. The other Louds were seated around Luna strategically as the figure walked in front of Luna and tore off his disguise.

It was Mick Swagger.

Taken by her own apprentice? To a concert? With the help of her own family? Luna's mind was filled with questions as the band set up in the distance, the stadium filled with people and walla, and a VIP pass was lowered around her neck.

Mick took Luna's hand and escorted her and the Louds backstage. At backstage, the Louds stayed behind as Luna followed her inspiration up to the stage. The crowd was now packed.

"Listen, Luna. You really should keep with your family. When I saw that "missing" poster, I knew I had to do something. Luckily, the timing couldn't have been more perfect. This concert was coming up when you ran away. So your family selflessly bought you VIP tickets and a special surprise…"

Mick turned to the mic. "Hey, everybody! This is a special shoutout to Luna Loud and Sam Sharp! They were inspired by me to pursue rock music. Give a round of applause for them!"

The crowd erupted into claps and cheers as Sam rushed onto the stage and next to Luna.

"Hey, Luna. I helped your siblings out with paying for the concert. It did cost us a lot of our earnings, though…"

"It's OK. Glad to see that I shouldn't run off again and that my siblings are awesome. For now…"

Luna turned to the mic. The three rockers then screamed, "LET'S ROOOOOOOOOOCK!"

The End

Removed/Reported Reviews:

(anon) DONALD TRUMP: I HATE THESE FHAGGOTS [sic.]. LUNA NEEDS TO BE BURNED LIKE A WITCH ON SATUDAY [sic.] MORNING! -lenny


	9. Feedback and Responses

This is a gallery of reviews since the publishing of Chapter 8 that have personal responses. Reviews with (REPORTED) or (REMOVED) are, needless to say, reported or removed respectively.

(REMOVED) (anon) **Loud Hater** to Chapter 8 on Dec 22, 2018: You need to delete this fic! And probably kill yourself in the process.

 **Personal Response:** Okay, did you know that condoning suicide is illegal? Also, you had no right to say that. What about this story angers you?

 **crafordbrian17** to Chapter 9 on Dec 22, 2018: I have an idea for when Luna's siblings apologize for what they did if you wanna hear it?

 **Personal Response:** Sure! Just give me a DM.


End file.
